


The Learning Curve

by Spaikd



Category: Thor (2011), Thor (Comics)
Genre: Community: norsekink, M/M, PWP, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-17
Updated: 2011-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-27 11:30:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaikd/pseuds/Spaikd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It said in the book it would feel pleasurable. Now Thor only needed to convince his brother to try it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Learning Curve

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt fill for Norsekink.](http://norsekink.livejournal.com/6420.html?thread=11655188#t11655188)

”What the HELL is wrong with you?”

Thor found it hardly fair that all his hard work researching was rewarded with a sharp slap. His younger brother glared indignantly, eyes blazing in the gloom and chest heaving. Thor would’ve found the sight arousing if his ears hadn’t been ringing slightly.

“What is wrong with yourself?” Thor grumbled, rubbing his stinging cheek. “I just wanted to try something different. It would’ve felt good for you, I am sure.”

“You just spread my arse apart and _licked!_ ”

“Yes, and? That is no reason valid enough to get violent, brother.”

Loki stared in disbelief, the blonde countering with a look of open honestly.

“You are completely and utterly out of your mind,” Loki concluded. “What, in the name of all that is good and holy, had you convinced that you should- should be licking. Down there. Uh.”

Thor grinned. It was an uncommon feat, having the smooth-talking young God so tongue-tied that he’d even stammer. And rarer yet for Thor: possessing knowledge over things his usually book-wise brother did not yet fathom.

“Well, I read of in this one book-“ Thor prowled towards his brother, smirking.

“You can read?” Loki snorted.

“Jest not. Just because I don’t want to, doesn’t mean that I couldn’t,” Thor dropped a kiss over Loki’s collarbone. The action had the desired effect as Loki relaxed against the pillows once more. “Anyway, in this book-“

“What book exactly? And where would you even gain a book with instructions such as that? Not the palace library, I am sure.”

“From Fandral. So this book says-“

“Oh that’s grand,” Loki groaned, “The libertine of Asgard _surely_ knows all there is to know about ass-kissing.”

Loki earned a slap for the comment, though it was hardly as sharp or painful as the one Thor had suffered earlier.

“Quiet, brother, let me finish,” Thor commanded, sliding lower down on Loki’s body. There was a flicker of interest in Loki’s eyes as Thor grabbed his stiff cock, though it did not yet banish the haughty look the younger prince held on his face.

“This book spoke of many a thing,” Thor explained, stroking his brother’s length languidly and dropping kisses on his stomach. “There were instructions for all kinds of acts of pleasure, sections for different positions, for the art of pleasuring maidens…”

“I’m hardly any maiden,” Loki snorted but closed his eyes in approval as Thor caught a nipple between his teeth.

“Hardly. But it read there that the act of licking the center of one’s buttocks could be pleasurable for both maiden and man alike.”

Loki gave yet another disbelieving snort and Thor squeezed the member in his hand tighter. Loki’s legs drifted apart invitingly and Thor glanced up, mischief playing in his blue eyes.

“So how is it, brother? Should we venture in the unknown and find out whether the promises of the said book hold?”

“I cannot see any reason why we could not just stick to what we already know pleasurable,” Loki mumbled, more for the sake of arguing than out any true reluctance. He gasped quietly as Thor wrapped his lips around the tip of his hardness and sucked briefly. Thor smiled at the sound, already sure of his victory over the matter. He only needed but to deliver the finishing blow.

“Was this not supposed to be learning experience for us, brother?” Thor gestured at their naked forms lying on top of the furs of Loki’s sleeping chamber. “Something we could explore together in good spirits, without harming the virtue of any a noble Asgardian maiden?”

“It is somewhat a worrying thing, hearing my words come out of your mouth so convincingly,” Loki chuckled, nudging Thor slightly with his feet. “Suck me more.”

Thor complied, trusting his obedience would not go unnoticed or unappreciated. Loki thrust back with his hips ever so slightly, quiet murmurs of pleasure escaping from his lips. Thor lavished his tongue generously over Loki’s cock, hands sliding over his thighs and down to knead on the buttocks.

Loki twitched slightly but did not otherwise object when Thor pressed a finger between his cheeks. He stroked the digit gently over the sensitive skin, trying to keep it in rhythm with his sucking. Loki relaxed into the ministrations, finding it wasn’t altogether dissatisfying after all.

“Oh alright, if it makes you happy,” Loki faked an indignant sigh and Thor had to resist the urge to punch the air with his fist and holler. Instead he gave the tip of Loki’s cock one last suck before issuing a husky order.

“Turn around.”

“You are utterly daft, you know that don’t you?” Loki complained as he flopped around onto his stomach.

Thor kneaded the pale buttocks between his fingers and tried to keep his nerves from cracking at the crucial moment. Loki wouldn’t need much of reassurance to bail out of the whole thing and demand they proceed in a more customary manner. He’d need to succeed straight away, lest his brother would decline of any such actions ever again in the future.

Thor spread the cheeks open and dived in, only to find his position was not the best possible. His neck craned unpleasantly and his feet would fall asleep if he’d continue to stay on his knees for any prolonged amounts of time. He nuzzled Loki’s buttocks for a moment before pulling back.

“Take a pillow and prop it under your hips,” Thor ordered. He ignored his brother’s muttering of _bossy idiots who know not what they are doing in the first place_ and concentrated on visualizing the texts he had read. The book had, fortunately, given plenty of helpful tips.

Once Loki was back in position Thor dropped down on his stomach as well, bracing his upper body on his arms. The angle was better and he kneaded his hands gently over the mounds of Loki’s buttocks.

The first brush of a slick tongue had Loki jerking back but Thor maintained his hold on the teen’s hips and pressed onwards. The texture felt unfamiliar but not all that unpleasant and Thor found he actually kind of liked the musky smell of his brother up so close. He kept the press of his tongue constant and stroked soothingly over warm skin with his thumbs.

“Does your tongue not tire of that?” Loki mumbled against the mattress.

“Not particularly,” Thor replied. “Relax, you are as tense as a skittish horse.”

“I am not,” Loki objected. Thor saw him let go of the sheets he’d been clutching in his fists but chose not to comment on it.

Now, there had been something in the book about where it supposedly felt the best…

Thor twirled his tongue against the soft pucker of the opening. Loki tensed briefly before relaxing again and Thor felt a wave of affection for his brother slosh in the pits of his stomach. The act he performed was so very intimate, more than any of their usual exploits in the privacy of their rooms. The fact his brother was willing to try it for him made something in Thor’s chest swell.

Loki started to make his customary little moans and murmurs as Thor continued his ministrations, his hips gyrating slightly against the pillow under him. All until Thor pressed with his tongue slightly more, the tip slipping generously inside the soft entrance.

“You alright there, brother?” Thor asked, slightly worried of the sudden silence. Loki took his time answering, his face pressed firmly against the mattress.

“As hard as I find it to admit this, you might have been right this time around,” came Loki’s muffled answer. Thor let out a pleased little laugh which made Loki burrow his face in even deeper.

“No need to feel embarrassed for having pleasure from me,” Thor chuckled.

“I’m not embarrassed,” Loki protested, the redness of his ears telling otherwise.

“Good,” Thor rumbled, “I would not have you feel anything but pleasure from this, brother.”

Loki let out a strangled little gasp and pushed against Thor’s mouth as the elder prince resumed his actions. Thor kept his tongue stout, as if he was fucking Loki with it. The dark haired teen started panting amorously, hips twitching in the search of more friction.

Thor changed their position without a word, getting on his knees behind Loki and pulling the boy on all fours. He used his other hand to spread the cheeks once more and the other to grab hold of Loki’s erection.

He wasn’t sure if he’d heard the young prince cry out quite like that since their first sexual encounter involving more tongue than hands. Loki had his brow bowed down and ass up in the air for his brother, sheets clenched and wrung in his fists. Thor had trouble keeping the rhythm up as operating his mouth and hand at the same time turned out to be almost impossible. Loki didn’t seem to mind, if anything could be concluded of the way he kept calling out his brother’s name.

“Yes, oh yes, oh yes Thor, Thor, Thor-“

The boy came with a wrecked cry, body trembling all over before collapsing down. Thor followed with a huff, encircling his brother in his arms. He listened to Loki gasp for breath and couldn’t help but congratulate himself for a job well done.

“Not so daft after all, eh brother?”

“Shut up, you’re ruining the mood,” Loki complained, earning a rumbling laughter from Thor in return.

They lounged like that for a long moment, Thor idly nuzzling the nape of Loki’s neck while the younger one basked in the pleasurable afterglow. He nudged Thor with his elbow after a fashion and rolled to face him, eyes half mast and an impish smile grazing his lips. Thor took in the look on his face, cock twitching in response.

“Could I see that book of yours, brother? You know my thirst for knowledge, I’m sure there would be plenty of things for me to learn as well…”


End file.
